


Трудности зельеварения

by Haanoele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/pseuds/Haanoele
Summary: Все происходит на седьмом году обучения Тоору — в Школу Чародейства и Волшебства поступает Шиммер Цукки. Все только и обсуждают брата легендарного волшебника, вот только у Тоору совсем другие заботы.





	Трудности зельеварения

**Author's Note:**

> В некотором роде ГП-АУ, за основу которой взята официальная новелла «Шиммер Цукки и философский мяч». Автор текста позволил себе некоторые вольности в толковании мира поттерианы и приспособлении его к японским реалиям.
> 
> Написано на HQ!!Fucking Fest для команды Miracle Boy Wakatoshi.
> 
> Бета: Ayliten

Тоору проводил взглядом долговязого первогодку в круглых очках, который под шквал аплодисментов поднялся с табурета и поплелся к столу Карасуно. Савамура с Сугаварой, как и должно быть, хлопали громче всех — действительно, не каждому старосте выпадет честь заполучить самого Шиммера Цукки, младшего брата легендарного волшебника. 

Тоору невольно скривился, продолжая наблюдать за мальчишкой. Тот, похоже, и сам был не рад внезапной популярности: понуро смотрел сверху вниз на будущих однокашников, протягивающих ему руки, и еще больше сутулился, словно мечтал раствориться. Жаль, конечно, но заклинание невидимости он изучит не раньше седьмого года — если только не полезет в запретную секцию. 

— Киндаичи Ютаро, — выкрикнула распределяющая шляпа, и из толпы будущих первокурсников вышел рослый паренек с торчащими черными волосами. Краем глаза Тоору видел, как тот усаживается на табурет, как втягивает голову в плечи, позволяя тонкой ручке профессора Киёко водрузить на макушку шляпу. Та думала недолго, секунд десять, может быть, пятнадцать, и наконец вынесла вердикт: — Сейджо! 

За столом наступило заметное оживление. Тоору поймал заинтересованный взгляд Ивайзуми и выгнул брови в ответ. Кто знает, этот Киндаичи вполне мог сгодиться для игры в волейбол, если конечно умеет летать и сможет удержаться на метле пару-тройку часов. 

Подошедший Киндаичи отвесил короткий поклон и без колебаний примостился рядом с еще одним первогодкой — Куними Акирой, с которым, очевидно, был знаком и до школы. Тоору щедро улыбнулся обоим: пусть знают, что в Сейджо рады всем — а не только знаменитостям-однодневкам.

Ужин не заставил себя ждать; как только последнего ученика, громкого конопатого мальчугана, распределили в Карасуно, на столах тут же начали появляться блюда со всевозможными деликатесами. Изголодавшиеся после долгого путешествия и утомленные церемонией ученики без промедления набросились на еду. 

— В этом году они что-то расщедрились, — довольно подметил Ивайзуми, подцепляя палочками алого тунца. — Неужто из-за этого? — он коротко мотнул головой в сторону Шиммера. 

— Ну, не каждый год сюда поступает брат аж самого великого Акитеру! — не без сарказма сказал Мацукава.

— Ага, который вдруг таинственным образом исчез после встречи с Ма…

— Тш-ш-ш!!!

Ханамаки, не договорив, поджал губы и уткнулся в свою тарелку. Даже спустя столько лет упоминание Маленького Гиганта наводило ужас. Впрочем, не без причины — в Сейджо училось немало тех, чьи семьи пострадали в той войне. Взять хотя бы беднягу Кётани, который все детство провел под строгим надзором бабушки, а родителей видел только на колдографиях. 

Едва поковырявшись в мисках с вареным рисом и овощами, Тоору отодвинул их и поднялся. Аппетит так и не появился, но можно было и не сомневаться, кто-нибудь из ребят обязательно протащит еду в комнаты. Настоящая вечеринка ждала уже после отбоя. А сейчас Тоору как никогда нужен был свежий воздух, хоть по залу и гулял слабый ветерок, разгоняя облака под сводчатым потолком. 

— Завтра в восемь, не забудьте, — сказал он напоследок, положив ладони на плечи Ивайзуми и Ханамаки. — До полудня поле наше. Еле договорился.

— Что, Ушиджиме так не терпелось вывести своих ни свет ни заря? — хохотнул Ивайзуми.

— Ага, вот только теперь ни свет ни заря выйдем мы, — кисло заметил Ханамаки, за что Тоору отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник. Видели бы они лицо Ушиджимы, когда до того дошло, что Тоору успел договориться с профессором Вашиджо раньше. Опередил всего-то на пару минут, но победа того стоила — Ушиджима в спешке удалился, гордо расправив плечи. 

— Ханамаки-чан, ты подаешь плохой пример первокурсникам, — Тоору еще раз улыбнулся новоприбывшим, на что Ханамаки послал заговорческий взгляд Мацукаве.

— Эй, а сам куда собрался? — тот, оторвавшись от миски с угрем, недоверчиво посмотрел на Тоору. — Искать тебя не пойдем, учти, — и шепотом добавил: — и выпьем все сами.

— Да и ладно, — Тоору удивленно заморгал. Извечные приколы этой парочки не всегда находили связь со здравым смыслом. 

Направляясь к выходу, он напоследок бросил взгляд на Мисаки из Джозенджи. Строила глазки на перроне, правда, сейчас бурно обсуждала что-то с подружками, то и дело посматривая на Шиммера Цукки. Правда, не то чтобы Тоору это очень сильно расстраивало.

На улице встретила долгожданная тишина: всеобщий гвалт остался за стенами главного павильона, вместе с рассказами о расчудесном брате легендарного волшебника. А здесь — только жужжание насекомых под легкое дуновение ветерка. И все произошедшее за день постепенно утратило значение. Вытеснилось мыслями о завтрашней тренировке, где их ждала серая утренняя хмарь, бодрящая прохлада и ворчание Ханамаки, мечтавшего в последний день каникул поваляться в постели подольше. 

Ноги сами несли Тоору по узким улочкам, прямиком за территорию замка. Вот уже впереди показались трибуны: неизменно возвышались над волейбольным полем, укутанным во мрак. Сейчас сетка не была натянута, и оно напоминало обычный магловский парк — каким, к слову, туристы и привыкли видеть здешний холм. В их мире Сендайский замок был давно разрушен, и только в мире магов ежегодно принимал в своих стенах юных дарований.

Глаз не сразу различил в темноте высокую фигуру, но, подойдя ближе, Тоору не смог сдержаться и выругался себе под нос. Так некстати подумал о юных дарованиях, что впору было объявить себя новым преподавателем прорицаний. Посреди поля стоял человек; любой другой бы точно задался вопросом, кому могло взбрести в голову притащиться сюда в такой час, но не Тоору. Даже без люмоса вероятность ошибиться была равна нулю. 

— Никак не смиришься с тем, что мы завтра будем первыми, а, Ушивака-чан? — позвал он, подходя ближе. Удар сразу в цель, без переминаний и уверток.

— Ойкава, — Ушиджима обернулся. 

По взгляду было сложно определить, раздосадован он по поводу завтрашней тренировки или нет. Похоже, что нет, но Тоору не спешил утверждать. И не только из-за темноты — Ушиджима был бесчувственным истуканом, каких поискать. И как только патронус умудрился выучить, уму непостижимо. 

— Это не имеет значения, — Ушиджима равнодушно скользнул взглядом по лицу Тоору. — Шираторизава все равно получит Кубок.

Смешок сам сорвался с губ. Что ж, другого и не следовало ожидать.

— Весь день только и слышу разговоры о расчудесном мальчике, — сменил тему Тоору, сознательно уходя от пререканий. В конечном счете, он заставит Ушиджиму признать, что все это время тот ошибался насчет Сейджо. Когда лично примет из рук Вашиджо заветный кубок.

Ушиджима нахмурил брови, очевидно, не совсем понимая, с чего вдруг Тоору заговорил о Шиммере.

— Как будто, кому-то в волшебном мире действительно есть до него дело, — Тоору покачал головой, и тогда Ушиджима хмыкнул:

— Если бы он и вправду был так силен, как говорят, шляпа бы отправила его в Шираторизаву. 

— Да уж, промах так промах.

— Что?

И как можно было надеяться, что разговор о Шиммере не перетечет в извечные рассуждения Ушиджимы о превосходстве Шираторизавы? Тоору замялся, раздумывая, как бы не пуститься в бесконечный спор, чей факультет лучше. Потому что вот уже несколько лет подряд Шираторизава получала не только Кубок по волейболу, но и Кубок школы. Все аргументы в поддержку Сейджо моментально бы канули в бездну.

— В этом году все награды будут нашими, — заявил Тоору, крепко сжимая кулаки для пущей уверенности. 

— Посмотрим, — протянул Ушиджима, хотя вряд ли в его голове, сплошь заполненной тупым тщеславием, возникли какие-то сомнения. 

— Ну разве что братец Акитеру не окажется еще и супер-одаренным в волейболе, — усмехнулся Тоору, напоследок поймав удивленный взгляд Ушиджимы. — Тогда нам всем придет конец от стайки воронья.

Ушиджима ничего не ответил, и Тоору не осмелился вновь нарушить воцарившуюся тишину. Глубокий глоток воздуха принес успокоение: в этот миг происходящее казалось как никогда правильным. Спустя три долгих недели он наконец-то вернулся.

***

Первыми же уроками в понедельник были сдвоенные зелья, и у Тоору закралось подозрение, что для составления расписания в школу сослали особо опасных преступников. Кто же еще мог заставить их тащиться в подземелье в такую рань. В помещении без единого оконца царил привычный полумрак и густо пахло травами — словно не было никаких каникул, и еще в прошлую пятницу они все дружно писали контрольную работу, а потом еще час корпели над котлами.

Выползший из своей подсобки Асахи не выказал радости от встречи и несколько минут бубнил о важности зельеварения для тех, кто хочет чего-то добиться после выпуска. Несчастнее всех выглядел Ханамаки, еще в прошлом году решивший поступать на колдомедика. 

— Кто-нибудь вообще получал там выше «удовлетворительно»? — скривился он и добавил шепотом: — Слышал, в прошлом году на ТРИТОНах творился кромешный ад. Может, лучше заранее раздобыть зелье сговорчивости?

— Начни практиковаться, — Тоору указал взглядом на стоящие у противоположной стены котлы. Сам он смог получить «превосходно» на СОВах, что не оставило равнодушным даже Асахи. Но сейчас речь шла о выпускных экзаменах, и в желудке все сворачивалось от мысли, что совсем скоро им придется испытать их на собственной шкуре.

— Будешь отвлекать его, пока я нарезаю хвосты амикири? — криво усмехнулся Ханамаки. 

— Ага, расскажу последние новости из волейбольного обозрения.

— Однозначно сработает! 

— … В практический экзамен входят все зелья из базового курса, а также большая часть продвинутого, — Асахи словно читал по невидимому учебнику. От его монотонного голоса глаза слипались. — Полученная оценка суммируется с оценкой за письменную часть. При возникновении спорных ситуаций, члены комиссии могут задать вам дополнительные вопросы.

— Порой мне вообще кажется, что ему плевать на все, что происходит в этом классе… — протянул Тоору, потирая веки.

— Мне кажется, что ему плевать вообще на все, что происходит в мире, — хохотнул Ханамаки, и в тот момент, словно уловив их разговор, Асахи грозно зыркнул из-под своей челки. 

— С сегодняшнего дня мы начинаем продвинутый курс, — продолжил он громче. — Откройте учебники на восьмой странице и законспектируйте параграф о защитных зельях.

Началась возня, сопровождаемая недовольным бормотанием. Хотя странно было надеяться на что-то другое. Тоору и Ханамаки даже не успели обменяться сочувствующими взглядами, как с задней парты послышалось:

— Ну во-о-о-от, а как же оборотное…

Тоору машинально повернул голову; Тендо, весь взлохмаченный, словно полночи искал в Запретном лесу циклопов-коротышек, закинул руки за голову и качнулся на стуле. Поймав взгляд Тоору, он осклабился и пихнул локтем сидящего по соседству Ушиджиму, а потом шепнул что-то. Многолетний опыт подсказывал, что от Тендо лучше было не ждать адекватных выходок. Ушиджима тут же насупился и опустил глаза в учебник, словно защитные зелья волновали его больше всего на свете. А дальше Тоору не увидел — заставил себя вернуться к уроку.

— Они смотрят на тебя, — тихо сказал Ханамаки пару минут спустя. Его шепот растворился в скрипе перьев по пергаменту, так что никто не мог их услышать.

Можно было не уточнять, кто именно смотрел, Тоору затылком чувствовал две пары глаз, прикованных к себе. Вот только с чего вдруг такое внимание? Вроде до матчей еще далеко. 

— У вас что-то случилось? — Ханамаки вздернул брови. 

— Хороший вопрос… — вздохнул Тоору, пытаясь вчитаться в волшебные свойства листьев гинкго. Стоило бы подумать о странном поведении Тендо и Ушиджимы в другое время, но сомнения скручивались тугим клубком в груди, не давая возможности как следует сосредоточиться.

— Колись, ты все-таки достал Ушиваку, ну… после? — не унимался Ханамаки, кажется, окончательно развеселившись. — Вы подрались?

— Нет. Зачем нам драться?

— Да признайся же!

Ханамаки все-таки глянул через плечо, показал Тендо язык и тут же опять навис над конспектом.

— Да нет же, нет! — шикнул на него Тоору. Еще немного, и они точно привлекут внимание — если не Асахи, так сидящих впереди Датеко. — Не пойму, с чего вдруг такой интерес к этим двум, но лучше просто забудь, хорошо? — Тоору незаметно сжал колено Ханамаки под партой и понизил голос. — И не смотри больше в их сторону, пусть этот придурок болтает, что хочет. 

Ханамаки послушно уткнулся в учебник, но с лица все еще не сходила заинтересованность. 

На втором уроке Асахи вздумал устроить им проверку: подзывал по очереди к своему столу и заставлял тянуть карточки. В каждой значилось одно зелье. Тоору попалось уменьшающее — могло быть гораздо хуже, но кое-что все же придется поворошить в памяти, прежде чем отправиться к шкафу с ингредиентами. А вот вспомнить, что именно говорил Асахи про уменьшающее зелье на занятии, оказалось не так то просто. Все его лекции напоминали друг друга, начиная с первого курса. 

Когда карточки были разобраны, Асахи поднялся. 

— Работаете в парах. Когда я назову зелье, идите к указанному котлу, — коротко объяснил он. — Зелье пробуждения — первый котел, — он ткнул пальцем в большой закопченный котел, что стоял ближе всего к его столу. Монива из Датеко и Сугавара из Карасуно молча кивнули друг другу и поднялись из-за своих столов. — Дурманный настой — второй котел.

Тоору пробежал взглядом по классу, прикидывая, кто бы мог выпасть ему в напарники сегодня. Асахи нередко устраивал подобное, но чтобы в первый же учебный день… Очевидно, совсем заскучал за каникулы. 

— Уменьшающее зелье — шестой, — наконец объявил Асахи, и Тоору привстал из-за парты. 

В то же мгновение позади скрипнул стул. В проход выступил Ушиджима, и у Тоору закралось подозрение, что кто-то все же подмешал ему с утра в кофе зелья невезения.

***

Тоору с усердием нарезал сушеных гусениц, стараясь не отвлекаться. Задачи были предельно просты: сварить зелье, показать Асахи, выслушать замечания и преспокойно удалиться на факультет — это не совместная тренировка и даже не отбывание наказания. Хотя приготовление зелья первым же уроком в учебном году, да еще и в паре с Ушиджимой — если не это наказание, то что?

— Мы проходили уменьшающие в прошлом году, — зачем-то напомнил Ушиджима, ставя котел на огонь. Похоже, молча приготовить зелье в его планы не входило.

— Да, сразу после сецубуна, — уточнил Тоору, тоже без особой надобности. Но заслышав неподалеку пение Тендо, тут же пожалел, что под рукой нет парочки соевых бобов, чтобы кинуть в того с криком «Демоны вон!».

— Профессор говорил варить, пока не станет темно-красного цвета, — сказал Ушиджима, когда Тоору высыпал гусениц в котел.

— Знаю. И не темно-красного, а как только-только начнет краснеть, — улучив шанс, поправил Тоору, — иначе смоква размякнет. 

Вот только Ушиджима его глубокими познаниями в искусстве зельеварения не проникся и смерил хмурым взглядом: 

— Не помню такого. Ты точно не путаешь?

— Нет, — отрезал Тоору, в глубине души сам поражаясь собственной уверенности. 

— Может, посмотрим в учебнике? — Ушиджима кивнул на стеллаж с книгами. 

И в общем-то, он был прав: Асахи не ограничивал их в источниках информации. Можно было подглядывать в конспекты, лезть в справочники, даже спросить у остальных — но Тоору тут же отмел все варианты. Не зря же у него были лучшие оценки по зельям в этом классе. 

— Послушай, — он натянул самоуверенную улыбку, глядя Ушиджиме прямо в глаза. — Я все сделаю сам, а ты можешь просто сидеть и смотреть. Обещаю, я обязательно расскажу потом Асахи о твоей незаменимой поддержке. 

— Ну уж нет, — Ушиджима взял со стола длинную деревянную ложку и принялся помешивать зелье, которое постепенно приобретало золотистый оттенок. 

— Как знаешь. Но я бы на твоем месте подумал над предложением.

Тоору мельком огляделся вокруг: Ханамаки, которому в пару достался Сасая из Датеко, пытался справиться с дремоносными бобами, утирая рукавом пот со лба. Мерзавцы выскальзывали из-под лезвия ножа, разлетаясь во все стороны, и бедняге Ханамаки приходилось собирать их.

— Ойкава, что-то не так?

— Не так? — Тоору наконец оторвался от Ханамаки с бобами. Он не собирался заводить этот разговор, но раз уж Ушиджима сам начал... Понизив голос, Тоору сказал: — Вообще-то это не я разглядывал меня весь первый урок. Может, сам объяснишь, что не так?

— Я тебя не разглядывал, — отрезал Ушиджима, нахмурившись. 

— Ну да, а то я не видел. 

Ушиджима не ответил, лишь сильнее сжал деревянную ложку в ладони.

— Пора добавлять смокву, — сдался Тоору. Доказывать что-то Ушиджиме, когда тот уперся, точно гиппогриф, — себе дороже. 

— Рано. 

Ну вот опять. 

— Нет, самое время.

— Но оно только начало алеть. 

— Все потому что ты слишком медленно мешаешь. Дай сюда, — Тоору нетерпеливо схватился за деревянный черенок, попутно зачерпывая пригоршню сердцевин смоквы, но Ушиджима не разжал ладони. 

— Ты торопишься, — настойчиво произнес он.

— Нет, это ты тормозишь. — Тоору попытался дернуть на себя, но Ушиджима ожидаемо был сильнее. 

Сложно сказать, в какой момент все вышло из-под контроля. Сначала в нос ударил едкий запах, так что вмиг захотелось зажать ноздри пальцами, а потом зелье забурлило и вспыхнуло зеленым пламенем. 

Тоору отшатнулся назад, прикрывая лицо ладонью — той самой, в которой еще полминуты назад он сжимал смокву. Несколько капель все-таки попало на кожу, еще пара — куда-то на мантию. Тоору зашипел и что было сил зажмурился, забывая как дышать.

— Минус двадцать очков Сейджо и Шираторизаве, — послышалось за спиной. 

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Тоору вышел из ступора. Перед глазами плясали разноцветные пятна — впервые он искренне порадовался, что зелья проходили в подземельях, куда не поступал слишком яркий свет. 

Тоору повернул голову и виновато посмотрел на Асахи. Но тот даже в лице не изменился, разве что складка между бровями обозначилась резче. Убедившись, что реакция не повторится, он навис над котлом и пробормотал — так нудно, будто бы зачитывал отчет по состоянию склянок с соком пиявок: 

— Превышена допустимая доза смоквы для такого объема. В следующий раз обращайте больше внимания на пропорции в рецепте. 

— Хорошо, профессор. Прошу прощения, — машинально выдавил из себя Тоору. Немыслимо, как он только умудрился что-то напутать перед Ушиджимой?..

— И да, — добавил Асахи, переводя взгляд за спину Тоору. — Ойкава-кун, отведите Ушиджиму-куна в больничное крыло. Скорее всего ему понадобится помощь медсестры. 

Тоору вздрогнул и повернулся. Выплеснувшееся зелье попало Ушиджиме не только на руки, но и прожгло мантию где-то возле коленей. Но тот не жаловался, даже не издавал ни единого звука — лишь продолжал жмуриться, вот только сейчас уже явно не от испуга, а от боли.

— Профессор? — зачем-то позвал Асахи Тоору, не зная, как правильнее себя повести, но тот уже мрачной тенью скрылся в подсобке.

***

Довести Ушиджиму до больничного крыла и не убить по дороге оказалось непросто. Тот все пытался вырваться, требовал вернуться на урок, как будто опасался, что кому-то придет в голову счесть произошедшее с ним за слабость.

Коридоры были пусты, и на пути встречались лишь старшекурсники, кидающие на них заинтересованные взгляды, да первокурсники, потерявшиеся в бесконечных переходах замка и трясущиеся от грядущего выговора. 

— Говорил же, дай все сделаю сам, — пробурчал Тоору, поудобнее перехватывая Ушиджиму за локоть. — Вот вечно лезешь, куда не просят. 

Как ни странно, Ушиджима не спорил и даже не обвинял его в случившемся. Но от такого благородства на душе становилось совсем гадко.

Медсестра, увидев в первый же учебный день на пороге двух студентов-выпускников, да еще и с ожогами, опешила. Силой уложив Ушиджиму на кровать, она без промедления бросилась к шкафу, где хранились всевозможные ингредиенты, и принялась толочь в ступке травы, приговаривая что-то о безответственности современной молодежи. По помещению разнесся запах бадьяна с примесью других трав. Тоору не различил их, но успокоил себя тем, что сегодня явно не лучший день для зельеварения.

Когда медсестра попробовала нанести лечебную смесь на тыльную сторону ладони, Ушиджима дернулся, сморщившись. Тоору вдруг вспомнил, как тот попал сюда после матча, еще на третьем курсе, когда упал с метлы. Две недели потом провалялся в обнимку с костеростом. Тендо каждый день таскал ему что-то с обеда, говорили, даже выпрашивал у домовиков, на кухне. 

Но спорт есть спорт, тут все риски оправданы, а Ушиджима уж точно не из робкого десятка. Сейчас же все было иначе. Ушиджима вообще не должен был лежать здесь, на этой дурацкой больничной койке, и кривиться от боли, пока медсестра обрабатывала ожоги. 

— С ним ведь ничего серьезного? — безотчетно спросил Тоору, не в силах сдержать улыбки. Как будто в первую очередь пытался убедить самого себя, что произошедшее лишь мелкая неприятность.

— Конечно, сущие пустяки, — проворчала в ответ медсестра, не отрываясь от дела. 

Тоору опустился на соседнюю койку и только потом заметил сидящего напротив них Шиммера Цукки. Тот, казалось, хотел что-то спросить у медсестры, но никак не мог подгадать момент. 

— А точно нет таблеток?.. — полувопросительно протянул он в пустоту, вертя в руках пузырек с зельем. — Оно пахнет протухшей рыбой... 

— Это зелье очень быстро снимает головную боль, — медсестра все же обернулась к нему. Похоже, очарование новой школьной знаменитости сразило и ее, а потому с Шиммером она говорила так мягко, точно с любимым внуком: — Выпей, и тебе тут же станет лучше. 

— Но не может же ни у кого в школе не быть таблеток от головной боли? — Шиммер вновь попытал счастья, теперь уже смотря в упор на Тоору.

— Бывает и хуже, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Вот когда-нибудь попробуешь костерост…

Поймав грозный взгляд медсестры, Тоору не стал продолжать мысль.

Назначение зелья Шиммер скорее всего не понял, да и вряд ли оно пригодится ему, если не вступит в команду. Но все равно тот заметно поежился, затем сжал в кулаке свою микстуру от головы и поднялся.

Медсестра проводила его с теплой улыбкой, а потом повернулась к Тоору. 

— Тебе повезло, всего несколько капель попало, — заключила она, тщательно осмотрев ладони. Тоору уже и думать забыл о своих ожогах; они были совсем крошечные и почти не причиняли боли. — А вот мантию придется починить, — медсестра недовольно покачала головой. 

— Это не проблема, — Тоору улыбнулся, стараясь вернуть себе самообладание. 

— Тогда можешь возвращаться на урок, Ойкава-кун, — сказала медсестра, смазав ожоги остатками смеси, которую приготовила для Ушиджимы. — Сообщишь профессору, что Ушиджима-кун вынужен пока остаться здесь. 

— Хорошо. 

Возвращаться в подземелья совсем не хотелось, и на выходе из больничного крыла Тоору свернул в длинную галерею, уводящую в противоположную часть замка. Сейчас ему нужно было немного прогуляться, чтобы наконец выкинуть из головы все случившееся за это утро. 

Вот только новости распространялись по школе со скоростью последней модели Яджируши, и на ужине все только и обсуждали «кровавую расправу Ойкавы Тоору над Ушиджимой Вакатоши». Масла в огонь подливал Тендо, в десятый раз пересказывающий младшекурсникам, как было дело. Раскрыв рты, те с испуганными лицами внимали страшилке, успевшей обрасти самыми нелепыми подробностями. 

— Что, чуть не прикончил Ушиваку? — Мацукава с заговорческим лицом подсел к Тоору. На обеде они не виделись: Мацукава опоздал, как потом выяснилось, заснув на прорицаниях, а во второй половине дня их расписание тоже не совпадало.

— Его-то прикончишь, — буркнул Тоору, подпирая рукой щеку. 

— Теперь, если Асахи поставит нас в пару, я буду умолять его, чтобы поменял тебя на Тендо, — подхватил Ханамаки. — Слышал в коридоре, за каникулы ты умудрился изобрести какое-то редчайшее зелье, убивающее с одной капли! 

Тоору поперхнулся рисом, но Ханамаки продолжил как ни в чем не бывало: 

— Хотя знаешь, все-таки тебе следовало действовать тоньше.

— Ну или по крайней мере не при таком количестве свидетелей! — закивал Мацукава.

— Такие вещи стоит продумывать тщательнее.

— И доводить дело до конца.

Злиться на них или огрызаться не было никакого смысла — как минимум, это бы повлекло за собой новые подколы. Тоору обвел обоих вопросительным взглядом, как бы уточняя: «вы закончили?», — и вернулся к еде. 

Как назло, Ушиджима в Большом зале не появился. Тоору то и дело бросал осторожные взгляды на стол Шираторизавы, до конца не понимая, что будет хуже: если он все-таки придет или если не придет. 

Очнулся Тоору, когда сидевший по соседству Ивайзуми стиснул его руку выше локтя.

— Сходил бы уже туда и сам все узнал, — пробурчал он. 

Тоору посмотрел на него в недоумении, помедлил с ответом — словно эти полминуты могли как-то изменить тот факт, что он весь день не находил себе места. Тогда Иваизуми устало закатил глаза. 

— Иди уже, Дуракава…

— Ива-чан… — протянул Тоору, переводя взгляд на Мацукаву и Ханамаки, которые уже вовсю обсуждали грядущие ТРИТОНы. 

— Скажу, что ты пошел к Вашиджо, забивать поле, — пожал плечами Иваизуми, как всегда понимая его без слов.

Тоору нехотя поднялся; отправиться в больничное крыло означало признать свою вину и то, что он по какой-то неведомой причине вдруг забеспокоился о состоянии Ушиджимы. Скажи ему об этом кто-нибудь пару дней назад, уличил бы в нулевых способностях к предсказаниям.

Окончательно устав от пересудов, Тоору постарался как можно быстрее пересечь центральную галерею. Но даже здесь, завидя его, сбившиеся в группки первокурсники и второкурсники начинали настороженно шептаться. А две девчонки с Джозенджи вообще бросились обратно в Большой зал. 

По пути Тоору наткнулся на Шиммера, который единственный из всех никак не отреагировал на его появление. Зачем-то согнувшись, тот пытливо изучал стены и даже головы не поднял. В руках у него была зажата какая-то белая веревка, кажется, это был магловский шнур. 

— Ищешь что-то?

Заслышав, что к нему обращаются, Шиммер выпрямился и спросил: 

— Здесь нигде нет розеток? Мне нужно зарядить телефон. — Он повертел в ладони тонкий прямоугольный параллелепипед. 

— Нет, магловская техника в школе не работает, — снисходительно улыбнулся Тоору. Сейчас он готов был искренне посочувствовать Шиммеру: беднягу вырвали из привычной действительности и отправили сюда, где каждый так и норовил с ним заговорить, пожать руку, расспросить о деяниях легендарного братца. Это Тоору любил находиться в центре внимания — правда, когда ученики с воодушевлением обсуждали очередную победу Сейджо, а не то, как скоро его упрячут в магическую тюрьму. 

— Ну вот, хотел послушать музыку перед сном, — уже не Тоору, скорее самому себе, пробормотал Шиммер, сникая. 

— Ты всегда можешь воспользоваться радио. В гостиной Карасуно точно должно быть.

Шиммер кивнул в ответ, хотя по лицу нельзя было сказать, что такая перспектива его особенно порадовала. 

Перед входом в больничное крыло Тоору остановился; помещение было окутано мраком, лишь в глубине мерцал огонек одинокой свечи. Значит, кое-кто все-таки не спал. Медсестра, скорее всего, уже удалилась к себе, оставив единственного пациента скучать всю ночь. А ведь еще был шанс развернуться и отправиться обратно на факультет — ничего все равно с Ушиджимой не станет, вернется завтра и будет как новенький. Но Тоору не был бы самим собой, если бы бежал при столкновении с малейшими трудностями.

Сделав глубокий вдох и расправив плечи, он шагнул через порог. Ушиджима тут же закопошился, очевидно, перепутав его с медсестрой, засунул что-то под подушку и воровато огляделся. Но, заприметив Тоору, с облегчением выдохнул и достал обратно. 

— Оказывается, здесь нельзя слушать радио, — проговорил он, а затем прикоснулся палочкой к коробке, увеличивая громкость. Из динамика послышался шум и рев толпы, и Ушиджима пояснил: — Там Цикады Тохоку играют с Тоёхаши Тенгу.

— Никогда не болел за Цикад, — хмыкнул Тоору, опускаясь на соседнюю койку. — Хотя, надо признать, матч против Осакских Пантер в прошлом году у них был впечатляющий.

— Да, — протянул Ушиджима, всматриваясь в темноту за окном, а потом сообщил как бы невзначай: — Они позвали меня к себе после выпуска.

Ну конечно же, другого от подрастающей надежды японского волейбола и нельзя было ожидать. Пока остальные семикурсники ломали голову, чем заняться после выпуска, Ушиджима уже получал приглашения.

— Ого! И что, великий и непобедимый Ушиджима Вакатоши пожертвует перспективами, чтобы поднять местный спорт? — Тоору не сдержал улыбки. В голове красным огоньком мелькнуло напоминание, что пришел он сюда точно не за обсуждением будущей спортивной карьеры Ушиджимы. Но тот зачем-то сам завел эту тему: может, тоже не хотел вспоминать об утреннем происшествии.

— Я думал идти к Токийским Ооками или к тем же Пантерам, но если откажут, тогда можно и к Цикадам, — пожал плечами Ушидима.

— Ты главное не мельчи.

Тоору невольно скользнул взглядом по его рукам: ладони все еще были перебинтованы, а это означало, что о полетах в ближайшие дни придется забыть. Но, с другой стороны, Ушиджима вроде бы не морщился, когда использовал палочку, может, все вокруг зря разводили панику.

— Асахи сказал, чтобы вместе явились завтра на отработку, — начал Тоору. — Тогда я сообщу ему, что ты еще здесь.

Это правда, после занятий Асахи задержал его, чтобы устроить выговор. О том, что Ушиджима ни при чем, даже слышать не хотел. Для Асахи всегда были важны только формальности: работали в паре — значит, отбывать наказание тоже нужно в паре. Трудно было даже вспомнить, когда кого-то из них оставляли после занятий, а тут умудрились в первый же день схлопотать отработку.

— Бинты снимут утром, — сказал Ушиджима без особой печали. 

— И это значит, что ты придешь?

— А что?

— Ну не знаю, тебе наверное больно, — Тоору кивнул на перебинтованные ладони и чуть поморщился. 

— Было больно, пока не наложили мазь, — уточнил Ушиджима. В голосе не прозвучало обвинения, но это только подстегивало раздражение. Уж лучше бы Ушиджима обвинил его во всех смертных грехах, чем разговаривал так, будто бы ничего не произошло.

— Мне извиниться? — Тоору вскинул брови.

— Я этого не говорил.

— Но хотел бы?

— Ойкава, — нахмурился Ушиджима.

— Что?

— Зачем ты пришел?

Хороший вопрос, что сказать. Тоору поерзал на постели, устраиваясь поудобнее, в попытке поймать хоть одну здравую мысль за хвост. Но как назло, те разлетались. В приходе сюда явно было что-то еще, кроме желания смягчить угрызения совести, вот только Тоору никак не мог разобраться. 

Ушиджима чуть наклонил голову вбок, видимо, не совсем понимая причину заминки, но спрашивать еще раз не стал. Тоору тоже не произнес больше ни звука — оба сидели молча, вслушиваясь в крики комментатора из приемника. Тенгу вели в четвертом сете, а у Цикад был последний шанс, чтобы собраться. Но когда ас Тенгу все-таки забил, разбивая защиту Цикад в пух и прах, Ушиджима заметно сник. То ли потому, что и вправду болел за Цикад, то ли потому, что матч закончился и теперь придется снова о чем-то разговаривать. 

— Сейчас только начало сезона, еще отыграются, — Тоору первым нарушил тишину, уже ставшую комфортной для обоих. Ушиджима как-то неоднозначно кивнул, убирая приемник под кровать.

— Им нужно укрепить основу, — наконец сказал он, укладываясь на подушку. И снова эта излюбленная манера говорить не то с потолком, не то с самим собой. Себя в этот список Тоору намеренно не добавил.

— Ну вот пойдешь к ним после выпуска, считай, дело сделано, — он улыбнулся лишь уголками губ, а затем поднялся. 

— Ага.

И снова молчание. Раздумывать о том, что творилось в этот миг в голове у Ушиджимы, было себе дороже. Нужно было возвращаться, пока кто-нибудь не отправился на поиски Тоору — все-таки отмазки про тренировки надолго не хватит. 

Тоору собирался было кинуть пару слов на прощание и направиться к двери, но что-то неведомое подтолкнуло его к кровати Ушиджимы. Тот так и лежал, задрав голову к потолку, только глаза скосил. Взгляд простой и до омерзения невозмутимый. Уже было унявшиеся чувства подступили вновь, да так, что сдерживать их становилось почти невозможно. Нависнув всем телом, Тоору сжал в пальцах край одеяла и вонзился взглядом прямо в темно-карие глаза Ушиджимы. Проговорил медленно, чеканя каждое слово: 

— Только попробуй проваляться здесь всю неделю, Ушиджима Вакатоши. Если не появишься на тренировке, клянусь, я трансфигурирую тебя вместе с твоей командой в домовиков. 

Ушиджима ощутимо напрягся, но выдержал взгляд Тоору и даже коротко кивнул.

***

Тоору ждал у кабинета зельеварения, когда с другого конца коридора послышались шаги. Тяжелые, уверенные, не оставляющие никаких сомнений в том, кого занесло в подземелье после ужина. Одному, значит, точно отрабатывать не придется. Тоору не успел понять, радует его такая перспектива или нет, как на свет вышел Ушиджима. Поприветствовал его быстрым кивком и встал у противоположной стены.

Он объявился еще во время обеда, по-прежнему в бинтах, но выглядел гораздо бодрее, чем ученики, которым пришлось вставать к первому уроку. Его тут же окружили сокурсники, трепали за волосы, по спине, в то время как малышня, не решаясь подойти, со стороны разглядывала своего героя. Теперь все разговоры были только о том, как ответит Шираторизава в ближайшем матче против Сейджо и какое новое зелье изобретет Ойкава Тоору. 

— Я рассказал им, как все было, — сказал Ушиджима, будто догадавшись, о чем думал Тоору. — Что ты не специально. 

— Ах не специально? — Тоору смерил его снисходительным взглядом. — Как считаешь, может, стоило еще добавить, что ты сам был виноват?

— Я сказал, что виноваты мы оба, — упрямо подчеркнул Ушиджима. 

— Оба, значит… — Тоору перевел взгляд на дверь кабинета. 

— Я думал, это справедливо, — нахмурился Ушиджима, складывая руки на груди.

— Поверь, Ушивака-чан, после всех рассказов Тендо справедливо было вылить на тебя еще один котел. 

Тоору не злился, но рассыпаться в благодарностях перед Ушиджимой за то, что тот просто рассказал всем правду, тоже не собирался.

Дверь кабинета приоткрылась и оттуда вынырнула косматая голова Асахи. 

— Заходите, — буркнул он, не дав произнести ни слова, даже поприветствовать.

Еще на пороге в нос ударил пряный запах, и оглядевшись, Тоору тут же понял в чем дело. По всему кабинету были разложены травы: на партах, учительском столе, даже на подоконнике. Какие-то аккуратно собраны в пучки, какие-то, наоборот, раскиданы по всей поверхности.

— Это все нужно разложить в строгом соответствии с каталогом, — Асахи хлопнул ладонью по длиннющему пергаменту на столе. — Названия трав найдете на бирках, ящики и колбы тоже подписаны. Как закончите, можете быть свободны.

Как и стоило ожидать, Асахи удалился к себе, и, если быть честным, выдергивать его оттуда не особенно и хотелось. Тоору подошел к столу и осторожно взял в руки пергамент, испещренный сотнями строчек. Буквы были выведены аккуратным мелким почерком, принадлежавшим явно Асахи. Он будто специально готовил для них наказание, вместо того, чтобы самому все убрать.

— Давай я буду читать, — предложил Тоору, быстро оглядывая Ушиджиму. Он уже был без бинтов, а значит, ожоги окончательно сошли. — А то обязательно что-нибудь напутаешь. 

— А если ты напутаешь? — тот недоверчиво склонил голову набок.

— Ушивака-чан, прошу, не принимай меня за своих друзей, — кисло скривился Тоору. — И поверь, мне не меньше тебя хочется как можно раньше отсюда свалить.

Но первый час работа шла медленно: Тоору несколько раз перечитывал пергамент, потом перепроверял за Ушиджимой каждый пучок очередной диковинной травы и то место, куда тот его помещал. 

— Мечта бакенеко: обернуть рисовой бумагой, перевязать и убрать в ящик номер одиннадцать, — прочитал Тоору, потирая глаза. Из-за тусклого света приходилось много щуриться, и он подсветил себе люмосом. 

— Тут нет рисовой бумаги, — отозвался Ушиджима, перебирая пучки с травой. 

— Нет? Должна быть! Может, ты плохо ищешь?

Ушиджима внимательно осмотрел стол, поднял с него все растения, даже на подоконнике проверил.

— Нет, — заключил он.

— Да быть не может, — проворчал Тоору, поднимаясь из-за учительского стола. — Если нет на столах, то, может быть, на полках лежит. 

Подойдя к подпирающему потолок стеллажу, он обвел его взглядом: внизу пылились маленькие котлы и ступки, чуть выше громоздились учебники и справочники. Если где-то здесь и залежалась бумага, то только на самом верху.

Можно было попросить Ушиджиму глянуть, но Тоору тут же отмел эту мысль — тот был выше всего на пять сантиметров, невелика разница. Вытащив с нижней полки котел, Тоору трансфигурировал его в табурет и поднялся.

— Кажется, и здесь нет, — протянул он, шаря по заплесневелым древним фолиантам. — Хотя погоди.

Из темноты показался какой-то сверток. 

— Кажется, нашел, — Тоору потянулся за ним, но из-за густого слоя пыли тот все время выскальзывал и все дальше забивался в угол. Пришлось даже привстать на цыпочках, мысленно ругая себя за то, что не рассчитал высоту табурета.

— Эй, осторожно, — послышался сзади голос Ушиджимы, как раз в тот момент, когда Тоору таки захватил край свертка.

— Я всегда осторожен, — бросил он, еще сильнее вытягиваясь. 

Табурет как-то задушенно скрипнул, накренился; а в следующий миг Тоору почувствовал, как его обхватывают по бокам крупные ладони и удерживают на месте. По позвоночнику прокатилась дрожь и растаяла где-то под волосами на затылке. Тоору хотел было вырваться, но, как только табурет выровнялся, Ушиджима отступил сам. 

— Что бы ты без меня делал, Ушиджима, — Тоору не придумал ничего лучше чем протянуть тому добытый сверток. 

Ушиджима забрал бумагу, дернув уголком рта. Пока Тоору счищал пыль с мантии, трансфигурировал табурет обратно в котел и убирал в стеллаж, он аккуратно обернул корешки Мечты бакенеко и убрал в нужный ящик. В груди снова заклокотало сомнение. Надо было поблагодарить его? Или ничего не говорить? Ведь в жесте Ушиджимы не было ничего приятельского — обычный случай при уборке, но отчего-то на коже даже сквозь мантию ощущалось фантомное тепло ладоней. 

Тоору уже вернулся к списку, когда Ушиджима вдруг заговорил:

— Ойкава, нам надо обсудить кое-что...

Тоору оторвался от бесконечных строчек и внимательно посмотрел на него в ожидании продолжения.

— Тогда, вечером, — Ушиджима снова сделал паузу, видимо, надеясь, что Тоору поймет все сам. — Ну, перед отъездом домой.

— Перед отъездом? — переспросил Тоору, напрягаясь против воли. Воспоминания поплыли мутными образами, старательно выброшенными из головы за время каникул. 

— Да, после отбоя. — Последние слова Ушиджима произнес как-то вяло, будто совсем не хотел начинать этот разговор, но никак не мог обуздать себя. — Все, что ты сказал тогда… ты так думаешь? 

Тоору вперился в него взглядом — только чтобы найти точку опоры и справиться с водоворотом мыслей. По правде говоря, тот вечер остался в памяти лишь рваными клочками и, по большей части, не самыми приятными, потому он не цеплялся за них. Сначала праздничный ужин в Большом зале, затем подведение итогов, после которого Кубок школы в который раз отошел Шираторизаве… А потом сразу полянка у подножия горы Аоба, облюбованная еще предыдущими поколениями Сейджо, несколько бутылок сливочного пива и одна — огненного саке, которую где-то добыли Ханамаки с Мацукавой. Поначалу все ожидаемо поносили Шираторизаву на чем свет стоит, клялись друг другу тренироваться на каникулах, строили планы на будущий год. И с каждым глотком выражения становились все крепче, а мечты — дальше от реальности. О чем трепались позже, Тоору почти не помнил, да и не особенно старался вспоминать.Трещавшая поутру голова без слов подсказала ему, что он как никто другой пытался в тот вечер все забыть.

— Ты бы еще вспомнил, как на четвертом курсе наколдовал мне слизней в удон, — фыркнул Тоору — не то Ушиджиме, не то собственным воспоминаниям, в которых тот никак не должен был появиться.

— Это был Тендо, — отрезал Ушиджима. По тону было понятно, что тему менять он не хотел. — Ойкава?

— Что, Ойкава? Думаешь, я так легко поверю в то, что это был Тендо? 

— Я не про это.

— А про что тогда, про нашу прощальную вечеринку перед каникулами? Не знаю, кто рассказал тебе о ней, но тебя это точно не должно касаться.

Или должно? Кажется, Иваизуми что-то бурчал с утра про Ушиджиму, вот только Тоору в тот миг заботило только собственное похмелье. Может, он и правда натворил что-то в ту ночь, из-за чего Тендо так странно пялился на него на первом уроке зельеварения? 

— Так ты что, тоже приходил? — с опаской уточнил Тоору. — Не поверю, что кто-то в здравом уме пригласил тебя.

— Нет, ты сам нашел меня. Совсем не помнишь?

Тоору вновь попытался прокрутить в голове ту ночь. Чертов Ушиджима, заявился бы с претензиями еще через пять лет. И куда вдруг делась вся прямота?

— Ну… мы тогда перебрали, еще, кажется, играли в какие-то странные игры, — медленно проговорил Тоору. На лице Ушиджимы проскользнуло неодобрение, словно он был старостой, читавшим нотации провинившимся первогодкам. Тоору прицокнул языком и проговорил, не скрывая раздражения: — Как оказался в постели, я не вспомню, хоть дементора ко мне приставь. Но в одном я точно уверен, тебя во всей этой истории быть не должно.

— Ты много говорил, — продолжал гнуть свое Ушиджима. Он отложил травы и повернулся всем корпусом к Тоору. — Про кубок, про волейбол, про... меня.

— Тебя? — Тоору поперхнулся воздухом. — Подозреваю, что молол в тот вечер полнейшую чепуху, но думаешь, я поверю, что специально пришел, чтобы поговорить про тебя?

— Ты был сильно пьян, — Ушиджима смотрел на него необычайно серьезно — без осуждения или высокомерия, но приятного было мало.

— Бывает, — развел руками Тоору. — Но ты же хотел поговорить со мной не за тем, чтобы отчитать за плохое поведение или потребовать извинений? 

— Нет. 

— Тогда что ты от меня хочешь?

Ушиджима замялся и как будто сник, словно пожалел, что вообще затеял этот разговор. Тоору уже подбирал какую-нибудь колкость, как за спиной послышался скрип двери. Поначалу Тоору подумал, что это Асахи наконец вылез из своей подсобки, но из-за входной двери показался Шиммер. Замялся, увидев их с Ушиджимой, но все же шагнул в кабинет:

— А где профессор?

— У себя, — мотнул головой Тоору в сторону подсобки. — Что, тоже пришел отрабатывать наказание?

— Угу, — понуро кивнул Шиммер. Выглядел он все таким же потерянным, как и вчера, и Тоору не удержался от невеселого смешка: 

— Как ты умудрился схлопотать наказание в первый же день? Ты ведь даже для учителей почти что герой.

— Не смог ответить на вопросы профессора. Какой-то бред про толченый корень и отвар чего-то там…— Шиммер нахмурился в попытке выудить из памяти названия трав. 

Тоору машинально перевел взгляд на Ушиджиму; тот тоже хмурился — то ли, как и Шиммер, не мог вспомнить, для чего нужен толченый корень, то ли не рад был, что их прервали. Сам Тоору впервые за эти дни был благодарен судьбе, что в школе оказался Шиммер. Что-то подсказывало, что ни к чему хорошему их разговор с Ушиджимой не привел бы.

— Ты проходи, — Тоору натянул приветливую улыбку и поманил Шиммера рукой. — Работы у нас много, а Ушиджима-кун, — он произнес имя как можно приторнее, — только вышел из больничного крыла и не может быстро со всем управиться. 

Когда Шиммер повернулся спиной, Тоору послал Ушиджиме ехидную усмешку. 

— Зачем все это? — Шиммер подошел к одной из парт и осторожно коснулся пучка душицы, словно тот мог в любой момент ожить и укусить его за нос. — Вы упаковываете их и продаете в магазин «Все для дома»? Кто вообще в здравом уме поверит, что из этого и правда, как вы говорите, варят зелья?

— Ну вот, Ушиджима-кун уже сварил, — Тоору самодовольно хохотнул, с особым удовольствием подмечая, как Ушиджима недовольно качает головой и утыкается взглядом в парту перед собой.

— Какой-то отстой, — пробубнил Шиммер.

Втроем дело пошло быстрее: Тоору, как и прежде, зачитывал вслух предписания, затем проверял, куда Ушиджима и Шиммер складывали указанные ингредиенты. Те не препирались, разве что Шиммер время от времени отпускал какой-нибудь нелестный комментарий или спрашивал что-то в духе: «Почему вы не прочитаете заклинание, чтобы все убралось само?» или «Почему вы не стерли профессору память, чтобы он забыл про отработку?». Ушиджима не спешил что-то разъяснять, потому Тоору пришлось еще взять на себя роль воспитателя. Впрочем, с командой порой было не лучше. 

Ближе к одиннадцати вернулся Асахи — чем он занимался все это время, Тоору предпочел не думать, — и узнав, что работа окончена, отпустил их.

— Я уж думал, придется там ночевать, — с облегчением выдохнул Шиммер, когда дверь за их спинами захлопнулась. 

— Наказания, конечно, бывают всякие, но всю ночь обычно никто не держит, — успокоил его Тоору.

— Обычно? — с опаской покосился на него Шиммер.

Коридор встретил привычным безмолвием и прохладой. Тоору достал палочку и наколдовал люмос, чтобы не расшибить нос в темноте. Шиммер, очевидно, все еще не привыкший к магии, заметно вздрогнул и снова ссутулился.

Какое-то время они шли в тишине, пока тот снова не спросил: 

— Не понимаю, зачем вообще нужны наказания, если и так снимают очки?

— Ну… — Тоору поскреб пальцами у виска, пытаясь вспомнить какой-нибудь пункт из школьных правил.

— Настоящий волшебник должен нести ответственность за свои действия, — выдал в своей манере Ушиджима. Даже, казалось, немного грудь выпятил от гордости. 

Шиммер недоуменно покосился на него, а Тоору еле удержался от комментария. 

— А очки тогда почему снимают, если все равно отрабатывать? — продолжил Шиммер. — Зачем они вообще нужны?

— А это чтобы в конце года выбрать самый сильный факультет, — первым заговорил Тоору, пока Ушиджима не придумал еще что-то пафосное. — Победитель получает Кубок школы. 

Тоору даже не сомневался, что сейчас Шиммер спросит про победителя прошлого года, и тогда Ушиджима разразится тирадой про величие Шираторизавы, но, словно почуяв опасность, тот вдруг поинтересовался: 

— А вы тоже надевали эту шляпу?

— Конечно, это обязательная часть церемонии поступления, — пожал плечами Тоору, и Ушиджима только согласно кивнул. 

— Она же пыльная и такая старая, — поморщился Шиммер. — Столько народу ее надевает каждый год...

— Зато Шляпа никогда не ошибается, — отрезал Ушиджима. Тоору показалось, что слова Шиммера задели его — все-таки о верности традициям Шираторизавы можно было легенды слагать.

— Не ошибается? — Шиммер недоверчиво сдвинул брови к переносице. — Она же просто спрашивает, куда ты хочешь пойти? Разве нет?

На лице Ушиджимы отразилось смятение. Тоору хотел было поинтересоваться у него, что не так, как вдруг перед глазами всплыл один короткий фрагмент из прошлого — их церемония зачисления. Ушиджима, устраивающийся на табурете перед профессором Киёко, и Шляпа, выкрикивающая «Шираторизава!», едва коснувшись его макушки. Так он, что, все это время не знал? 

— Ну, по всякому бывает, — уклончиво ответил Тоору. — Кого-то отправляет сразу, а кому-то предлагает выбор. 

Ушиджима всмотрелся в него; на лице застыл немой вопрос.

— Ну а если выбор сделан неправильно? Что тогда? — не унимался Шиммер.

— Страдать до самого выпуска, — усмехнулся Тоору, но, завидев, как нарастает в глазах Шиммера безысходность, поспешил добавить: — Ну или время от времени будешь задаваться вопросом, а что было бы если… — Тоору вдруг, не контролируя себя, перевел взгляд на Ушиджиму, — ты пошел на другой факультет. 

Шиммер затих, видно, погрузившись в раздумья. 

— Не переживай, Цукки-чан, — Тоору положил ему руку на плечо, когда все втроем подошли, наконец, к лестнице, ведущей в комнаты Карасуно. — Твой брат учился в Карасуно, был отличным игроком в волейбол. Немудрено, что Шляпа отправила тебя туда. 

Когда Шиммер скрылся наверху, Тоору собирался уже отправиться к себе, как вдруг Ушиджима остановил его, осторожно сжав за руку чуть повыше локтя. Тоору глянул на него через плечо: тот был еще более хмурым, чем обычно, а когда заговорил, в голосе явно послышалась растерянность:

— Это правда? Про Шляпу?

— Слышал от Ива-чана, который слышал от Ханамаки-чана, который слышал от своей подружки из Джозенджи, которая… — Тоору наигранно уставился в потолок, будто и правда пытался восстановить эту цепочку.

— Ойкава.

— Ну что?

— Что сказала тебе Шляпа тогда?

— Ты правда думаешь, что я помню? — Тоору окинул его снисходительным взглядом. — Послушай, Ушивака-чан, не понимаю, к чему все эти расспросы сегодня, но я устал и хочу спать. Поговори с кем-нибудь из своих друзей, если тебе так скучно.

***

Неделя пронеслась точно вихрь, оставив после себя горы домашнего задания, и первую половину субботы Тоору провел над сочинением по трансфигурации. Под боком, разложив книги прямо на татами, пыхтел над теорией зелий Ханамаки, а Ивайзуми с Мацукавой под восторженными взглядами первокурсников разыграли несколько партий в сёги. Из-за дождя тренировку пришлось перенести на завтра, что тоже особой радости не приносило — лучшего избавления от рутины, чем полеты, пока не изобрели.

После обеда, даже несмотря на дождь, все четверо дружно отправились в близлежащий городок. Поначалу вместе бродили по спортивным лавкам, залипая на новые метлы, потом около часа проторчали в самом известном магазинчике со сладостями. После Мацукава утянул Ханамаки в лавку приколов, а Ивайзуми что-то пробурчал про важную встречу. А то, как тщательно он изучал коробки со сладостями, не оставляло никаких сомнений, куда именно он собирался.

— Передавай привет Махо-чан, — не удержался Тоору и послал ему улыбочку на прощание, за что вслед получил очередного «дуракаву».

Солнце постепенно клонилось к закату; дождь прекратился, но воздух был не по-весеннему холодным. Поплотнее закутавшись в шарф, Тоору вывернул на главную улицу и зашлепал по лужам вдоль бесконечных лавочек. Отовсюду доносились веселый смех и девчачье щебетание; над головой один за другим зажигались свисающие с крыш бумажные фонари. Городок готовился к наступлению темноты.

Около знакомой вывески Тоору остановился. Окончательно продрогнув, он мог думать сейчас лишь о кружке сливочного пива, любезно сваренного Саэко-сан, а потому без лишних промедлений нырнул за дверь. Внутри встретил привычный уютный полумрак; тут и там галдели студенты, волшебники постарше перебрались к барной стойке, а те, кто хотел уединения, закрылись в отдельном кабинете за расписными перегородками. 

Проходя мимо столов, Тоору одарил щедрой улыбкой группку шестикурсниц, тут же принявшихся шептаться и хихикать, потом учтиво поприветствовал Саэко-сан. Заказав себе кружку сливочного пива, он устроился за столиком в углу. Отсюда, из окна, открывался прекрасный вид на вечерний город. Сделав несколько глотков принесенного пива, Тоору почувствовал, что плывет: под неторопливое журчание голосов и пряную сладость дымка, идущего от кружки. По венам разливалось тепло, вместе с холодом оно вытесняло и тревожные мысли. О грядущих ТРИТОНах и зверствах преподавателей, об отработке у Асахи и разговорах с Ушиджимой. Особенно о разговорах с Ушиджимой. 

Потянувшись, Тоору расстегнул мантию и только хотел отхлебнуть еще пива, как над головой раздался знакомый голос:

— Ойкава?

Над ним стоял Ушиджима с такой же кружкой сливочного пива и, судя по нахмуренным бровям, явно не знал, попросить ли разрешения присесть рядом или уйти в другую часть зала.

— Ушивака-ча-а-ан, — Тоору растянулся в улыбке. — Какими судьбами?

Требовались недюжинные усилия, чтобы смягчить «Какого черта ты здесь нарисовался?», но вокруг сидело слишком много знакомых с других факультетов, а Тоору уже был сыт по горло сплетнями. 

— Ходил купить новое перо, — Ушиджима продемонстрировал разноцветный сверток. — Прошлое испортилось, когда на него попало зелье.

— О, если хочешь, я могу возместить убытки, — Тоору участливо подался вперед, но тот лишь отрицательно замотал головой. 

— Не нужно. Забыли, хорошо?

— Да как скажешь.

Ушиджима побарабанил пальцами по спинке стула и чуть потянул его на себя, окидывая осторожным взглядом Тоору. Обсуждать с ним что-либо, пусть даже проигрыш Шираторизавы на будущих соревнованиях, решительно не хотелось. Ушиджима мог лишь согласно кивать без единого звука, но все равно умудрился бы вывести из себя. Но краем глаза Тоору заметил, как на них уже посматривают студенты из Джозенджи, за столиком неподалеку. Нужно было уже что-то решить. 

Мысленно выругавшись, он дернул Ушиджиму за мантию:

— Садись уже, Абе Сеймей тебя дери. 

Ушиджима обескураженно заморгал, но присел напротив. Какое-то время они провели молча, уткнувшись кто в кружку с пивом, кто в окно, но повисшая тишина вскоре начала давить, и Тоору не выдержал:

— Ну и где все твои друзья? Я думал, они теперь по пятам ходят за своим героическим капитаном. 

— Тендо ушел в магазин волшебных приколов, Реон увел первокурсников обратно в замок, Семи и Ямагата вроде бы никуда не ходили, — спокойно проговорил Ушиджима, не обращая внимания на шпильку. 

Тоору прикусил язык — сколько раз твердил себе, что такие издевки на Ушиджиме не работают, а все не мог сдержаться. 

— А ты? — спросил Ушиджима. 

— Разве не видно? — Тоору поднял кружку к глазам. 

— Ты пришел, только чтобы выпить?

— Нет… конечно, нет, — выдохнул Тоору, перебирая в памяти мантры из курса религий маглов. Раздражаться было так же бесполезно, как и пытаться высмеять Ушиджиму — все как ветер лошади в ухо. А потому Тоору проговорил, немного с ленцой: — Мы гуляли с Ива-чаном, Ханамаки-чаном и Мацукавой-чаном, но все разошлись. А я остался.

Он грустно повел плечами и чуть не добавил «и встретил тебя». 

— Тебя проводить обратно? — предложил Ушиджима. В голосе промелькнула неприкрытая забота, и Тоору еле сдержался, чтобы не сплюнуть. Только ради сверкающе чистых полов Саэко-сан.

— Нет, — он замотал головой. 

— Ты пьян, — сказал Ушиджима без укора. Всего лишь констатировал факт в своей излюбленной дурацкой манере, а внутри все заклокотало от ярости. 

— А вот и неправда!

Чертов Ушиджима, мало того, что расселся за его столиком, так еще и вздумал мораль читать! Тоору с вызовом уставился на него, вот только щеки предательски пылали жаром, а язык никак не желал держаться за зубами. 

Одним глотком осушив кружку, Тоору выкинул руку вверх и позвал:

— Саэко-сан, нам еще сливочного пива!

На слове «сливочное» он чуть не запнулся, но все же удержал над собой контроль. Ушиджима как будто заметил и вновь повторил:

— Ойкава, ты пьян. 

— И что с того? — развел руками Тоору, больше не отпираясь. — Сюда за этим вообще-то и приходят, — он демонстративно оглядел зал поверх головы Ушиджимы.

— Тебе больше не надо, — твердо сказал тот. 

— Вот тебя только забыл спросить, надо или нет, — буркнул Тоору, подпирая щеку ладонью. 

Хуже всего было то, что Ушиджима был прав. Пиво и натопленный воздух сделали свое дело: мысли пустились в свободный танец, окончательно выходя из-под контроля, — а еще одна порция могла привести к самым пагубным последствиям. О которых Ушиджима обязательно вспомнит потом, на какой-нибудь отработке. 

— Что, думаешь опять побегу к тебе, чтобы наговорить какой-нибудь чепухи? — Тоору угрожающе посмотрел на Ушиджиму, прищурившись. — Хотя чего бежать, ты и так тут.

По правде говоря, он так и не расспросил Ивайзуми про тот вечер. После всего Тоору одолевало какое-то необъяснимое сомнение: как будто то, что произошло, и правда касалось только их с Ушиджимой.

— Ты сказал тогда, что я нихрена не знаю... Что все могло быть совсем по-другому, сделай ты иной выбор. Ну а потом, что какого черта я вообще на свет появился, — Ушиджима вспоминал все это с такой интонацией, будто зачитывал правила ухода за какими-нибудь тануки, но в один момент Тоору ясно услышал, как в его голосе пробиваются нотки волнения. Может, спьяну померещилось. 

— Было бы что вспоминать, — покачал головой Тоору, под столом сминая в пальцах мантию — сейчас ему нужна была любая опора. 

— Что значит, иной выбор? — не отступал Ушиджима, но его голос доносился как-будто не отсюда. 

Тоору опять всмотрелся в окно, за которым окончательно стемнело и можно было разглядеть лишь смутные очертания в тусклом свете фонарей. 

— Ойкава! Что сказала тебе Шляпа?

От неожиданности Тоору вздрогнул и резко обернулся. Они вновь вернулись к этой теме, вот только юлить и притворяться нужно было до второй кружки, а сейчас любая попытка только сильнее бы уверила Ушиджиму в собственных догадках.

— Да, — Тоору чуть склонил голову, правда, скопившееся в глазах Ушиджимы сомнение только усилилось. Тогда Тоору повторил с куда большим раздражением: — Да, черт бы тебя побрал, Ушиджима Вакатоши. Дурацкая шляпа, видать, тоже решила, что все про меня знает. Рассказывала мне о пути к величию, о возможностях, которые откроются передо мной, поступи я в Шираторизаву. Вот только не все в этой жизни сводится к обретению величия. 

От напряжения он захлебнулся воздухом и закашлялся. Ушиджима уже собирался подняться, когда Тоору остановил его, крепко вцепившись в рукав мантии. И, глотнув еще пива, продолжил:

— Что, думал, я стану опорой твоей команды? М? Да я и так уделяю тебе в десять раз больше внимания, чем ты того заслуживаешь. Или ты так не считаешь?

Ушиджима не вымолвил ни слова, руку, впрочем, тоже не высвободил. От отчаяния рвало на куски; Тоору дернул за рукав, но, не дождавшись ответа, откинулся на спинку стула и прошептал:

— Какого черта…

Ушиджима молча допивал свое пиво.

***

Расплатившись с Саэко-сан, они вывалились на улицу — точнее, Тоору вывалился, запнувшись о что-то в темноте. Ушиджима удержал его, не дав впечататься носом в мощеный тротуар, но пара синяков — пусть даже и на лице — не испортила бы и без того отвратительный вечер. Тоору задрал голову и вздохнул. В воздухе еще пахло дождем, но уже не было той промозглости, что пару часов назад. Хотя, возможно, это все из-за сливочного пива.

Они прошли уже несколько метров, а рука Тоору так и покоилась на шее Ушиджимы, пока тот, в свою очередь, придерживал его за талию. Во всем этом Тоору тоже винил пиво. Наверное, со стороны они выглядели ужасно нелепо — одно спасение, что большинство учеников уже вернулось в школу. 

Чтобы срезать путь, они свернули с главной улицы в узкий проулок с редкими фонарями на воротах. Где-то рядом, за тонкой деревянной перегородкой, послышался треск — точно сигнал к действию, и Тоору попытался высвободиться. Но Ушиджима не ослабил хватки.

— Да пусти ты уже, я сам дойду, — прошипел Тоору.

— Не дойдешь, — отрезал Ушиджима, еще крепче прижимая его к себе. Рука будто случайно прошлась по бедру, и все окончательно запуталось. Как будто и так не хватало горящего лица и мелко дрожащих пальцев — про бухающее под ребрами сердце и говорить было нечего. 

— Ушивака-чан, уйди.

— Нет.

Тоору пихнул Ушиджиму, но вышло совсем вяло — тот даже не стал уворачиваться. Ладонь так и не сдвинулась с плеча, пальцы непроизвольно нащупали напряженные мышцы. Похоже, внешнее спокойствие стоило Ушиджиме немалых усилий. 

— Ушивака… — почти мольба.

Ощущение реальности то ускользало, то накатывало с новой силой. Когда в следующий миг Тоору вернулся в сознание — точно вынырнул из-под толщи воды — лопатки уже упирались в холодную стену, а пальцы судорожно комкали мантию на спине Ушиджимы. Тот, кажется, нашептывал что-то — Тоору не разбирал слов — тыкался лицом в его лицо, хватал губы, жадно слизывал ускользающий аромат сливок и карамели, точно подтверждение, что все это было на самом деле. Щеки обдавало горячим дыханием, а от ответных поцелуев — глубоких и требовательных — в груди скручивался ураган. Тоору застонал прямо в губы Ушиджиме, разлетаясь на мелкие осколки в лихорадочном забвении.

***

— Что? Да быть такого не может! — фыркнул Тоору и скрестил руки на груди.

— Но было же, — пожал плечами Ушиджима. Его щеки словно обдало легким румянцем — или так казалось из-за заката. 

Вместе с остальными они возвращались с собрания капитанов, когда, отстав немного, свернули к пруду. И тогда Ушиджиму вдруг опять потянуло на воспоминания. 

— Нет, я точно помню, — настаивал тот.

— Тебе приснилось. Видно, давно уже об этом мечтал, — Тоору самодовольно приосанился, но из-за пылающего лица вышло, должно быть, ужасно нелепо. — Но хорошо-хорошо, я никому не скажу о твоих фантазиях.

— Но ведь ты сам полез целоваться? — Ушиджима схватил его за плечо и развернул к себе, изучающе всмотрелся.

— Да нет же! — дернулся Тоору.

— Ойкава!

— Нет, и точка, — Тоору выудил из-под мантии палочку и наставил на Ушиджиму. — А будешь спорить, отправлю в пруд, к кальмару. — Он кинул взгляд через плечо, и Ушиджима усмехнулся:

— Так ты все-таки пытался убить меня тогда, на зельеварении?

Тоору закатил глаза и отвернулся. А потом быстро нашел ладонь Ушиджимы, сжал, переплетая пальцы, и потянул за собой дальше, к опушке. Уж там, вдали от чужих глаз, он заставит того замолчать, хотя бы ненадолго. 

Неподалеку от хижины лесничего глаз различил в темноте три фигуры, крадущихся к лесу. Один сжимал в руке метлу — из-за роста и светлой шевелюры догадаться, кто это был, не составило труда. 

— Похоже, Шиммер осваивает полеты, — хмыкнул Тоору, и Ушиджима следом всмотрелся во мрак.

— Думаешь, Савамура возьмет его в команду?

— Кто знает, — Тоору расплылся в ухмылке и посмотрел на Ушиджиму уже совсем игриво. — Но мы же не будем думать об этом прямо сейчас?

Тот горячо кивнул, ускоряя шаг. Похоже, в этот раз они обойдутся и без сливочного пива.


End file.
